Produzioni del 2008
:Per le informazioni relative a questo anno nella timeline dell'universo immaginario di ''Star Trek, vedi 2008.'' Eventi Gennaio * 14 gennaio - Muore Viola Stimpson. : - "Valued Intelligence", primo numero di Intelligence Gathering, viene rilasciato da IDW Publishing. : - Rilasciato l'eBook Pocket TNG quarto volume della miniserie Slings and Arrows, That Sleep of Death di Terri Osborne. * 18 gennaio - Rilasciato il primo teaser trailer di , allegato al film di J.J. Abrams' Cloverfield. : - Si apre Star Trek The Tour presso il Queen Mary Dome, Long Beach, California. * 23 gennaio - "Alien Spotlight: Borg" viene rilasciato da IDW. : - "Year Four, Issue 6" viene rilasciato da IDW. * 29 gennaio - A Burning House di Keith R.A. DeCandido, primo volume della serie Star Trek: Klingon Empire (un espansione della serie Gorkon della IKS), viene rilasciato. * 30 gennaio - Muore Herb Kenwith. Febbraio *4 febbraio - Muore Maggie Ostroff. *5 febbraio - Rilasciato il volume pocket di "riferimento" Captain Kirk's Guide to Women di John "Bones" Rodriguez. *6 febbraio - Muore John Alvin. *10 febbraio - Muore Steve Gerber. *13 febbraio - "A Matter of Dates" numero 2 di Intelligence Gathering, viene rilasciato da IDW. *14 febbraio - Muore Perry Lopez. *26 febbraio - Pocket rilascia il best seller in ristampa brossurata di Vulcan's Soul terzo volume: Epiphany di Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz. *27 febbraio - "Alien Spotlight: Romulans" viene rilasciato da IDW. *29 febbraio - Muoiono Janet Kagan e Gayne Rescher. Marzo *4 marzo - Muore Leonard Rosenman. *5 marzo - Rilasciato Year Four, brossura commerciale da collezione della serie IDW. *6 marzo - Rilasciato da Pocket, per la miniserie in eBook Slings and Arrows, il quinto volume, A Weary Life di Robert Greenberger. *11 marzo - Viene rilasciato il sesto volume della miniserie Pocket eBook Slings and Arrows, Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment di Keith R.A. DeCandido. *19 marzo - Muore Michael Van Dyke. *25 marzo - Viene rilasciato il primo volume della miniserie Star Trek: Terok Nor, Day of the Vipers di James Swallow. *27 marzo - Terminano le riprese principali di e inizia ufficialmente la post-produzione. Aprile *8 aprile - Muore Stanley Kamel. *17 aprile - Terminano le riprese secondarie e le inquadrature degli effetti visivi per . *19 aprile - Viene distribuito lo Star Trek - Convention Special alla Comic Con di New York. A Singular Destiny, Over a Torrent Sea e Full Circle vengono annunciati durante l'evento. *29 aprile - Night of the Wolves, il secondo volume della miniserie Star Trek: Terok Nor, di S.D. Perry e Britta Dennison, viene rilasciato. Maggio *14 maggio - Pubblicato Alien Spotlight - Volume 1, brossura commerciale da collezione della serie IDW. *15 maggio - Muore Alexander Courage. *18 maggio - Muore Joseph Pevney. *20 maggio - Dawn of the Eagles, la parte finale della miniserie Star Trek: Terok Nor di S.D. Perry e Britta Dennison, viene rilasciata. *28 maggio - Muore Robert Justman. Giugno *2 giugno - Muore Bill Dial. *17 giugno - These Haunted Seas, una raccolta Pocket DS9 (omnibus) contenente Twilight e This Gray Spirit, viene rilasciata. *24 giugno - Rilasciato il romanzo Pocket DS9 (rilancio) Fearful Symmetry di Olivia Woods. *26 giugno - Muore Lilyan Chauvin. Luglio *1 luglio - Rilasciati i calendari [[Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2009)|2009 Ships of the Line]] e The Star Trek 2009 Calendar. *15 luglio - Uchu, il terzo [[Star Trek: The Manga|manga Star Trek]] da Tokyopop, viene rilasciato. *17 luglio - Muore Paul Sorensen. *22 luglio - Pubblicato Infinity's Prism, primo volume della serie Star Trek: Myriad Universes, contenente romanzi brevi di Christopher L. Bennett, William Leisner, e James Swallow. *25 luglio - Muore Randy Pausch. *28 luglio - Rilasciata l'[[Star Trek: Enterprise (DVD)|edizione slimline dei DVD di Enterprise]] nella regione 2. *29 luglio - Pubblicato il romanzo Pocket TNG Greater than the Sum, di Christopher L. Bennett. Agosto *5 agosto - Rilasciati i DVD della seconda stagione di TOS rimasterizzata nella regione 1. *6 agosto - Muore Jud Taylor. *12 agosto - Pubblicato Echoes and Refractions, secondo volume della serie Myriad Universes, contenente romanzi brevi di Keith R.A. DeCandido, Chris Roberson, e Geoff Trowbridge. *26 agosto - Pubblicato il romanzo Pocket ENT Kobayashi Maru di Andy Mangels e Michael A. Martin. Settembre *1 settembre - Rilasciato il DVD-ROM Star Trek: The Complete Comic Book Collection edito da Graphic Imaging Technologies. *6 settembre - Muore Mel Harris. *16 settembre - Rilasciato Star Trek: Fan Collective - Alternate Realities nella regione 1. *23 settembre - Rilasciato il libro di riferimento Pocket Star Trek 101 di Paula M. Block e Terry J. Erdmann. *24 settembre - Muore Oliver Crawford. *25 settembre - Rilasciato Star Trek Archives volume 1, Best of Peter David. *30 settembre - Rilasciato Gods of Night, prima parte della serie crossover Star Trek: Destiny di David Mack. Ottobre *13 ottobre - Muore Paul Schneider. *21 ottobre - Rilasciato Corps of Engineers edizione commerciale brossurata da collezione Wounds - contenente gli eBook Malefictorum di Terri Osborne, Lost Time e Wounds di Ilsa J. Bick, Identity Crisis di John J. Ordover, Fables of the Prime Directive di Cory Rushton, e Security di Keith R.A. DeCandido. *24 ottobre - Pubblicato il libro di riferimento Star Trek - The Collectibles di Steve Kelley. *28 ottobre - Mere Mortals (la seconda parte della trilogia Star Trek: Destiny), ristampa in brossura di Academy: Collision Course, viene rilasciato. *29 ottobre - Rilasciato il fumetto in versione da collezione commerciale in brossura della serie IDW Turnaround. : - Rilasciato BFI TV Classics - Star Trek di Ina Rae Hark. *31 ottobre - Muore Yvette Blais (Ray Ellis). Novembre *14 novembre - Debutta il trailer teatrale di nelle sale statunitensi. *18 novembre - Rilasciati i DVD della terza stagione di TOS rimasterizzata nella regione 1. *25 novembre - Rilasciati Lost Souls (la parte finale della trilogia Destiny), la versione commerciale in brossura da collezione della serie IDW The Enterprise Experiment, Best of the Borg, Key Collection volume 6. Dicembre *18 dicembre - Muore Majel Barrett. *23 dicembre - Completata la post-produzione di ; il film è ufficialmente completo e messo in sicurezza. *29 dicembre - Rilasciate la versione commerciale in brossura da collezione della serie IDW Star Trek: Assignment: Earth''e ''Star Trek: Mirror Images. *30 dicembre - Rilasciato Sacrifices of War, il terzo volume della trilogia Errand of Fury di Kevin Ryan. cs:2008 (produkce) en:2008 (production) fr:2008 productions nl:2008 producties pt:Produções de 2008